When Two (Unlikely) Lovers Meet
by PallasAthenaxPoseidon
Summary: What happens When two unlikely lovers meet, they think they don't know each other, but what if they actually do and they just didn't know? Read to find out! Check out my story on wattpad, I’ll update there more often! This is my first fanfic. Modern Greek Mythology and Pothena!
1. Chapter 1

Athena/Audrey (Helen Gray)

"Achoo!" I sneezed. I'm so embarrassed, I sneezed in public.

"Bless you," A stranger said. He was a guy with (seemingly) untamable blonde hair and green eyes that lured me in.

"H-hi, I'm Audrey," I introduced. We shook hands, his hands are really soft. I blushed, I hope he didn't notice.

"I'm Paris," Paris smiled. He showed me his blinding white smile.

"Want to h-hang o-out?" I questioned.

"I'd love to, and it's on me," Paris replied. We went to a cafe.

"What would you like to order?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have an espresso please," Paris ordered.

"And I'll have a mocha, thank you," I added. We sat there drinking coffee and talking about ourselves, and by the end of the day I had his phone number. We're hanging out next Thursday. I can't wait! My phone rang at about 3:30, my brother Ares was calling me.

"Athena where are you?" Ares yelled.

"I'm coming home Ares, just be patient," I answered.

"Just hurry up!" Ares replied.

"Okay, okay, fine," I pouted. I completely forgot about that! I should hurry. Ares is so overprotective! Oh and my name isn't Audrey, it's Athena.

Time skip: 15 minutes later...

"What took you so long? Do you know how worried I was?" Ares growled.  
"Sorry, I just got lost in thought. Don't stay angry at me," I said.  
"I can't stay mad at you. You are my favourite sister after all," Ares sighed. I smiled at him. He maybe a little, okay very overprotective, but he's still the best brother I have and that's saying something. One day I'll tell him about Paris, just not now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace (Achilles Grey)

"Athena, be careful. Ever since Hera sent all of the Olympians to the mortal realm everything has been strange," I reminded her She sighed.

"I know it's just, I miss Olympus. It was our home. I even miss when we all used to bicker," Athena said. I laughed.

"I miss Olympus too Athena, but we can't focus on the past. You know that, you were the one who told me that after all," I confessed. Athena hugged me.

"Thank you Ares. You're the best brother I could ever ask for. I love you," Athena said.

"I love you too Athena," I said. I could tell she was hiding something, but I'll wait for her to tell me.

Poseidon/Paris (Anthony Collins)

"Brother, I've met the most amazing woman. Her name is Audrey," I said dreamily.

"Oh brother, we've met many amazing women in our lives," Zeus replied.

"I know, but this one is different," I sighed.

"Okay, let's say she is different. What about Amphitrite and Triton? Tell me that," Zeus asked. Honestly I don't know why people think that I'm married to Amphitrite. Just because she lives in my palace doesn't make her my wife, Zeus should know that by now! Plus Audrey makes me feel special and loved. I want her, but I won't force her unless she wants to be mine.

"By the way, have you seen Hades lately?" Zeus questioned.

"He told me that he'll be back by 7:00," I said.

Hades/Aiden (Adonis Collins) @ 7:00

"Poseidon, Zeus, we used to have so much power. Now we're stuck here! It's all because of Hera!" I said bitterly. I saw Zeus's smile drop and Poseidon nod.

"I agree with you brother, and I can't believe that she'd do that to her own brothers. I mean sure I can understand Zeus, but still," Poseidon added. Zeus scowled, but he stopped when I glared at him.

"And why do you think that she's only mad at me? I'm her husband!" I exclaimed.

"You forced her into that marriage, plus you're not even loyal to her," Hades explained. Zeus grumbled something inaudibly under his breath. He's probably cursing/swearing at me.

Zeus/Zachary (Jace Collins) Why do they both think that I'm the reason that Hera kicked us out?!

"It's not my fault that Hera's beautiful!" I defended.

"Sure, that's why Hera kicked us out," Hades said sarcastically. I stormed out (no pun intended). I hate the fact that Hera dethroned me. I should be sitting on my throne on Olympus ruling the heavens, not being a normal person and definitely not an average human! I should at least be a god! The Minor deities have it better than us Olympians now! I miss my favourite daughter Athena, I can't believe we still haven't found the others. I could use Athena right now. She'd know what to do, or at least help me calm down. I sighed. What I would give to have her back.

Poseidon/Paris (Anthony Collins)

"I'll go check on him," I sighed. Why does my brother have to be so dramatic? I wonder what Audrey's doing. Should I call her? Nah, she might be busy. I'll call her tomorrow. I walked up to Zeus's room and knocked.

"Go away!" He 'greeted'.

"Brother, I know you miss Athena, but I know that if she was here she would tell you to get out of your room and face your problems like a man," I said. I heard Zeus laugh.

"S-she would n-never say something like that," Zeus cried. It was good to hear him laugh again.

"But I do know that she would say that I'm being an idiot," I added. He laughed harder. It may sound weird, but I actually kind of miss her. She actually kind of made my day better. I know, I know, it just does. I wonder if she feels the same way and Audrey sort of reminds me of her. Zeus opened his door and engulfed me in a hug that I returned.

7 days later...

Today I call Audrey. I picked up my phone and entered her number.

"Paris? Is that you?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Last time I checked it's still me," I replied.

"(Laugh) You're hilarious. So, why did you call?"

"I just missed you."

"Uh…"

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no."

"Wanna meet up later?"

"I'd love to, and it's want to."

"Great!"

"Meet me at Central Park in an hour."

"I'll be there," Audrey said.

She's amazing. One day she'll be mine and I won't even care if I get punished for breaking ancient law, she's worth the trouble. When I return to Olympus I 'll make her my immortal wife. Forget about every other woman, when we get married I'll stay loyal to her forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey (Helen Gray) I'm going on a date with Paris. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH PARIS!!! What am I going to wear?! I only have an hour, where are we going? Should I dress formally or casually? Wait, what if we're just "hanging out"? I'm probably just overreacting, but still… What if he doesn't like me as "more than a friend"? I've never been on an actual date before, what am I supposed to do? What if something goes wrong? I'm scared. I-I think I love him. I've never felt like this before, I hope he feels the same. Okay, I decided what I'm going to wear. I wore a white sundress, a pair of cat eye sunglasses, a pair of white sandals, gold earrings, a silver watch and a rose gold necklace. Hopefully he likes it. When I got to Central Park I saw Paris, and he looked amazing. Especially with his leather jacket, dark blue jeans, combat boots and sunglasses. He looked so hot! I blushed, I'm not supposed to think that. Then again, I'm also not supposed to go on a date. Who cares, I'm not even a goddess anymore. Artemis would probably be disappointed in me, I want her to understand me one day.

"Hey Audrey," Paris said. He kissed my hand and my heart began to race. He's so sweet.

"H-hi Paris," I replied. Shoot! I stuttered. I hope he didn't notice, and then he chuckled. He has a nice laugh though. He's perfect.

"Follow me," he said. He took my hand and I felt as though I was having a heart attack. Nobody has ever been able to make me feel like this ever, not even Perseus/Theseus! Paris took me to a beautiful park.

"I've never been here before," I told Paris. He smiled.

"Then you're in for a surprise," he replied.

Poseidon /Paris (Anthony Collins)

Oh she's in for a surprise. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees my surprise! I hope she likes it. She reminded me so much of Αθήνα (Athena). So far the only good thing that has happened to me while I am mortal is meeting Audrey. I have to tell her the truth one day, one day I have to tell her that I am Ποσειδων. I took her to a place I reserved in the park, we were going to watch a meteor shower. Hopefully I get to kiss her underneath the stars. That would make me the happiest man in the world!

Athena/Audrey (Helen Gray)

Beautiful. It was the only word to describe what he showed me.

"Βεαθτιφθλλ (beautiful)," I whispered underneath my breath.

"You speak Ancient Greek?" He asked.

"Υες (Yes)," I answered. He smiled.

"Καλά τότε, Σε αγαπώ(Well then, I love you)," Paris said. He smirked, it was slightly irritating yet it was also very adorable.

"Κι εγω σε αγαπω (I love you too)," I replied. Then he kissed me and I felt like I was a goddess again, only...better. I've never felt so free in my life! My heart was pounding like crazy and my cheeks were heating up. What I told him was true, I do love him. I'm sure of it. I couldn't remember what happened after that, but the next thing I knew Paris was taking me home. Before I left his car he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Audrey, love you," He said.

"Love you too Paris," I replied. Tonight was the best night of my life!


	4. Chapter 4

Ares/Ace (Achilles Gray)

Where is she? I saw Athena walking out of some stranger's sports car.

"Αθηνά, πού είσαι ?! (Athena, where were you?!) " I yelled when she got inside. She explained everything, and I mean everything. She didn't miss 1 detail. So, she's been going out with this 'Paris' guy? Athena, what about your maiden vow? What'll happen? I don't want her to get hurt. She's the only person who actually cares about me. Funny, huh? Someone loving "the god that nobody loved". Well it's true, only Athena loves me. To Others I'm just a reckless, psychotic idiot of a war god. Only Athena knows the real me. Honestly Athena is enough for me. I don't care anymore if nobody else loves me, Athena is all I need.

Zeus/Zachary (Jace Collins)

When Poseidon came home he looked… different. What happened? He looked like his head was in the clouds. He looked like he was having a wonderful dream.

"Brother, are you ok?" I questioned worriedly.

"Audreys finally mine!" He exclaimed. Audrey? Oh yeah, she's the woman he told me about last week.

"What do you mean she's yours?" I asked.

"She agreed to be my girlfriend," he replied.

"So?"

"Soon she'll be my wife,"

"What?!" I screamed. Poseidon wants to marry a mortal. I can't believe it.

"Relax, you'll meet her soon and I promise that you'll like her. She reminds me of Athena, your daughter," Poseidon replied. Athena? Ας ιν μυ Αθηνα? (As in my Athena)

How dare he compare my perfect daughter with a puny mortal!

"For your information Athena is way better than her," I stated.

"Yeah right!" He laughed. I was so enraged that I slammed the door in my room.

Hades/Aiden (Adonis Collins)

Zeus was so enraged when Poseidon compared his girlfriend to Athena, Zeus's daughter. Why does Zeus have to be so dramatic?! Anyways, In two weeks Poseidon will bring her and her brother here and introduce us to them. I mean like that's just a disaster waiting to happen! Hopefully Zeus is calmed down by then. Athena holds him back, he needs her. She keeps him safe, she helps decide on important decisions. She's the only reason he's still alive, if it wasn't for her, he would have been gone a long time ago.

2 weeks later…

Audrey and her brother came in and Poseidon went over to her. Wow, Poseidon was right. She looks so much like Athena. How will Zeus react? We headed to the dining table and sat down. Who knew Poseidon could cook?

"Paris, it smells delicious," Audrey complimented.

"Thank., I made it myself," Poseidon said.

"So, you're the guy who's courting my sister, huh?" Audrey's brother said. Audrey blushed and turned away. Talk about overprotective big brother.

"So, what if I am?" Poseidon burnt.

"You're tough. I like you. Just don't hurt my little sister okay? Because if you do then I'll have to waste my strength on you."

"Oh really? Well you have nothing to worry about because I'll never hurt her."

"You better be telling the truth," Audrey's brother threatened. That night I learned a lot of things about Audrey and her brother. Apparently his name's Ace,but he reminds me of Ares.

Poseidon /Paris (Anthony Collins)

"Poseidon, when do you plan on telling Audrey who you really are?" Hades questioned.

"Yeah, when?" Zeus added.

"You have to tell her soon. The longer you keep this a secret the longer that she'll hold this against you,"

"He's right brother," Zeus agreed. I knew that they were right, I'm just waiting for the right moment. I wonder how Audrey will react. I mean this is a lot to take in, I'm a lot to take in. We'd be great together, I hope that the fates agree with me. I just have to believe that everything will be alright. Everything feels like a coincidence, starting from Hera overthrowing Zeus, to me meeting Audrey.


	5. Chapter5

Artemis/Diana (Luna Hunts)

It's been almost a month since Hera threw us off of Olympus and stripped us of our powers and domains. The only thing she couldn't take away was our immortality. I may not be with The Hunt, but I still have my brother. Apollo may be a male, but he's one of the only decent ones. Even if he 'took care of' Orion. I still miss Orion, but Apollo had good intentions. He just wanted to protect me, he was that desperate. I just wish he'd stop being so overprotective, I can take care of myself. He needs to learn that. He could get hurt trying to help me. I don't want that to happen. He's my favourite brother. He's always been by my side.

Athena/Audrey (Helen Grey)

Zachary reminds me too much of my father. I miss him so much, I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's all right, and hopefully he hasn't done anything wrong. I miss him so much, he may be one of the reasons Hera got rid of us, but he's still my father. Ares walked into my room.

"Hey 'thena," he greeted.

"I told you not to call me that," I said.

"Well anyways, Paris called. He said he wanted to meet up with you," he told me.

"Okay, just let me get dressed first," I said. After getting dressed Ares told me where to go and I was on my way. When I got there I saw Paris alone, sitting on a bench. I sat down beside him.

"Hey Audrey," he said. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hi Paris," I replied. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come, I want to show you something," he said. I followed him and he took me to a breathtaking place hidden from everyone else. My expression gave away my surprise.

"Do you like it? I've never showed this place to anyone else before," he admitted. I nodded vigorously.

"I want to tell you something, but first you have to promise not to leave me when I'm done," he said.

"I promise," I said.

"Okay. I'm a god. My name isn't really Paris, it's Poseidon," he confessed.

"Poseidon, Is that really you? It's me Athena," I said.

"Athena? Y-you're Athena?" He said looking shocked.

"Yes, and I don't care if we're supposed to hate each other because I love you," I said. Before he could say anything else I shut him up with a kiss. It was Amazing.


	6. Chapter6

Poseidon/Paris (Anthony Collins)

Aud- I mean, Athena kissed me! I can't believe my bitterest enemy just kissed me! She's mine now and I won't ever let go of her. Now I don't have to make her immortal because she already is. I can't wait to tell Zeus about this! He'll be thrilled to find out that I found his favourite child. I never thought that I'd love Athena. I mean admire her, sure, but love her? I'd feel like I was losing it. Now that it's happening I feel so confused, but in a good way. Why does something so wrong feel so...good? One day I'll rule the seas again, but that time I'll rule with her as my queen.

Athena/Audrey (Helen Gray)

Poseidon. I love Poseidon! Okay, I've officially lost it. What is happening to me! I'm not supposed to love him. He was my arch-rival! Then again, I'm also not supposed to love anybody, there's a reason why I'm a maiden goddess. How am I supposed to explain this to Ares? He'll be furious. He'll kill Poseidon thinking that he'd leave me, and honestly I hope that he doesn't (leave me, I mean). I don't think I could ever recover from that. I'll be broken. The only thing I can do is hope that it never happens. He won't leave me right?

Hera

So, Athena and Poseidon are together huh? Well it's time to make them miserable. Hm, how should I do it? False hopes? Temptation? Oh I know! I'll tell Amphitrite and she can handle this for me. After all that Zeus has done to me this isn't enough, not even close. I could have lived the perfect life. I could have been pure, but Zeus ruined my future when he assaulted me! I would've been fine if he were at least loyal, but No. After we got married he went off and started another affair with Leto. You better watch your backs, because I'm coming for you!


	7. Chapter7

**Apollo**

"Artemis, are you sure you're alright?" I questioned worriedly. She turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I just miss my hunters. It's kind of weird without them," Artemis replied.

"I know. If you want we can go search for some of the other fallen deities," I asked. Artemis nodded.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I saw Athena yesterday."

"Well if you saw Athena, then Ares must be close by."

"True. I saw her in central park. She was with a black haired male."

"Tomorrow we'll search central park."

"Okay. Night 'pollo,she said.

"Night lil sis," I replied. After she fell asleep I left her room and looked outside. I wonder who the new solar deities are. I hope Athena and Ares are there tomorrow. I'll protect Artemis no matter what happens. She'll always be my sister.

 **Ares/Ace (Achilles Gray)**

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Paris is actually Poseidon?!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"Okay, tell me. How did you fall for Poseidon?"

"I don't know. During our time spent together I saw a different side of him that I've never seen before. I guess I was just too distracted by our rivalry that I never really got to know him," Athena replied. Poseidon? Why Poseidon? Why now of all times?

"Athena, promise me you'll be careful okay? I don't want you to get hurt. Especially considering Poseidon's history with women," I sighed. She hugged me.

"I promise. Don't worry I can take care of myself," she said.

"Athena? Ares? Is that you?" Some random guy said. I looked up. Athena hugged Apollo. Other than me, Apollo's her favourite brother.

"Apollo. I missed you. Where were you and where's Artemis?" Athena questioned.

"Right here," Artemis replied. Athena and the twins talked about what had happened since we last saw them.Then Athena mentioned Poseidon.

"ImetPoseidonafewmonthsagoandnowwe'rekindofdating," Athena said all in one breath.

"Huh?" Apollo said.

"She said *cough* she met Poseidon a few months ago and now they're dating," I said.

"What!!!" Artemis and Apollo screamed in unison. Athena blushed.

"Y-yeah," Athena said. We have a lot of explaining to do.

 **Zeus**

"What!" I yelled. Poseidon just told me that Audrey was actually Athena.

"She told you 3 days ago yet you've only told me now!"

"Don't be a baby. It's not that big of a deal."

"She's a maiden goddess Poseidon."

"She was a maiden goddess. Hera took away her vow when she . . . you know."

"So?! She's still my daughter and I forbid it!" I screamed. Poseidon was fuming. He punched me and now my nose was bleeding. Before I was able to punch him back Hades entered the room and stopped us.

"What is it now? You've been fighting nonstop for as long as I've known you two!" Hades said.

"Well Poseidon here decided that he should wait 3 days to tell me that he's dating my daughter!" I screamed.

"So?"

"He's dating Athena!"

"But she's a maiden goddess."

"That's what I told him, but nooo. Apparently he thinks that just because Hera revoked her vow that he can go ahead and sweep her off her feet."

"She's old enough to take care of herself. You're just being overprotective."

"Who's side are you on Hades?!" I screamed. I was so enraged that I left.

 **Hades**

"What's his problem?" I asked. He raised his shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know? He has a lot of problems," Poseidon replied. Poseidon's phone rang.

"Hold on, I have to take this," he said.

"Hey Athena. Yeah? Oh, sure.*end of phone call*. Hey Zeus! Athena's inviting us to her('s and Ares's) home!" Poseidon said. Zeus walked out of his room and began to say very colourful words that would've gotten him a soap in his mouth.

"Fine," Zeus grumbled.

 **At their home…**

"Athena!" Zeus exclaimed. He hugged her and told her how much he missed her. I looked around. It was a decent home.

"Is that you uncle Hades?" Artemis asked.

"Artemis?" I replied. She nodded.

"Hey uncle Hades," Apollo greeted.

"How are you? It's been a while since we last saw you," Artemis said.


End file.
